fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairly Future Series
Fairly Future Series is an animated series that airs on Nickeldeon Fanon. Main Characters *'Tommy Turner' (voiced by Tara Strong): is Timmy Turner and Tootie,s son. *'Tammy Turner' (voiced by Amber Wood): is Timmy Turner and Tootie,s daughter. *'Tomelina Turner' (voiced By Dionne Quan): is Timmy Turner and Tootie,s Adopted Daughter,A Girl-like version of Tommy. *'Terry Turner' (voiced by Tara Strong): is Timmy Turner and Tootie,s Adopted Son,A Boy-Like version of Tammy. *'Cosmo' (voiced by Daran Norris): is Tommy and Tammy's fairy godparent alongside his wife, Wanda. *'Wanda' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee): is Tommy and Tammy's fairy godparent alongside her husband, Cosmo. *'Vickybot' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): is the babysitter of Tommy and Tammy and likes to torture them. The adults *'Timmy Turner' (voiced by Alec Baldwin): is a loving, caring and dimwitted man who takes care of his children Tommy and Tammy and cares about them so much. Married to Tootie according to The Fairly OddParents series . He leaves them under the care of an evil babysitter, which he finds oddly familiar but not at all a problem. His children are miserable like he was, likely because their parents are always working. *'Tootie Turner: '''Tommy and Tammy's mother. *'Chester McBadbat''' (voiced by Jay Leno): is the "most handsome" man in town. Married to Veronica accroding to the deviantart website. *'Remy Buxaplenty' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): is a young billionaire who collects money every day in order to keep the big house. Married to Trixie accroding to the deviantart website. *'Trixie Buxaplenty' (voiced by Dionne Quan): is a celebrately who loves money and clothes. Married to Remy according to the deviantart website. Minor Characters *'Trotty' (voiced by Daran Norris): is the son of Chester and Veronica and the twin sister of Christina and Tommy and Tammy's best friend. *'Christina' (voiced by Tara Strong): is the daughter of Chester and Veronica and the twin brother and Tommy and Tammy's friend. *'Otto' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): is the son of Remy and Trixie and the twin brother of Cashlin. He is Tommy's rival and has a crush on Tammy. He speaks in a Spanish accent like Juandissimo. *'Cashlin' (voiced by Arleen Sorkin): is the daughter of Remy and Trixie and the twin brother of Otto. She is the popular girl in school who is Tommy's love interest. *'Hector and Todd '(voiced by Tara Strong (Todd) and Grey DeLisle (Hector): are two popular boys at school who hate Tommy, Tammy and their unpopular friends.' ' *'Sabrina' (voiced by Jennifer Hale): has unrequited love toward Tommy Turner and has a crush on him like Tootie had a crush on Timmy. *'Jorgen' (voiced by Daran Norris): is the strongest fairy that exists in Fairy World and is the boss of all fairies. His wife is The Tooth Fairy. *'Poof' : was the first fairy baby to be born and is currently a teen trying to keep his fairy powers together. *'Juandismio' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): is Otto and Cashlin's fairy godparent alongside his wife Blonda. *'Blonda' (voiced by susanne Blakeslee and Tara strong): is Wanda's "identical yet somehow hotter" twin sister who, according to Wanda, chose the "easy life" by becoming an actress. Blonda stars in a Fairy World soap opera called All My Biceps, which is Jorgen Von Strangle's favorite show. She is Otto and Cashlin's fairy godparent alongside her husband Juandismio. *'Cupid' (voiced by Tom Kenny): creates love all over the world and apparently doesn't like the Bee Gees. *'Anti Cosmo' (voiced by Daran Norris): is the Anti-Fairy counterpart of Cosmo. Anti-Cosmo has the opposite personality of Cosmo and is an evil genius. *'Anti Wanda' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee): is the Anti-Fairy counterpart of Wanda. Completely brainless and is unaware of things, she is Anti-Cosmo's wife. *'Sammy' (voiced by Jason Marsden): is the Smartest Child In Tommy and Tammy,s Class and Makes Tommy Extremely Jealous. He has a crush on Tammy, but Otto beats him up when he sees Sammy Flirting with Tammy. Classmates *'Alden' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): Is A British kid of Tommy and Tammy,s Class. he Isn't the Brightest Bulb On a Christmas Tree,But Still a Cool Friend of Sammy and Tommy. *'Renee' (voiced By Angelina Jolie): Is A Friend of Tammy. *'Mary' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee From Seasons 1-3,voiced by Grey DeLisle From Seasons 4-present): Is Another Friend of Tammy. *'Harry' (voiced By Chris Kirkpatrick): Is Mary,s Younger Twin Brother,a student of Tommy and Tammy,s Class. *'Sean' (voiced by Tara Strong): Is A Kid in Tommy and Tammy,s Class,Tommy,s First Friend. *'Jimmy' (voiced By Jason Marsden): Is a Kid in Tommy and Tammy,s Class and Tommy,s Second Friend. *'Vernon' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Is A Kid in Tommy and Tammy,s Class and Tommy,s Third Friend. *'Harvey' (voiced by John Di Maggio): Is The Athlete of The Class. *'Ella' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): Is Harvey,s Sister,Harry,s Fiancée. Episodes *List of Fairly Future Series episodes Category:Fanon